In the past, in retail stores such as a supermarket, to reduce a disposal loss of fresh food, commodities are often sold at a discount as store closing time approaches. In this case, a store attaches discount labels indicating discount amounts, discount rates, or the like to the commodities to clearly display to customers that the commodities are discounted commodities. If a discount label is attached to a commodity about to be purchased by a customer, an operator of a point of sales (POS) terminal reads a barcode of the commodity with a scanner and performs processing concerning a discount from a keyboard, a touch panel, or the like. Therefore, it is likely that the operator sells the discounted commodity at a normal price without noticing the discount label.
On the other hand, JP-A-2008-33640 discloses a scanner. The scanner simultaneously picks up images of a barcode and a discount label with a camera if the barcode and the discount label are present in the same imaging area. The scanner outputs a commodity code and discount information read from the picked-up image to a POS terminal. The POS terminal automatically performs discount according to the received commodity code and discount information.
In the technique described in JP-A-2008-33640, since images of the discount label and the barcode are picked up at a time, the discount label needs to be attached near the barcode. However, since the discount label is often manually attached by a store clerk, in some cases, the positions of the barcode and the discount label are spaced apart from each other. In such a case, since the camera cannot pick up images of the barcode and the discount label at a time, discount processing cannot be automatically performed. An operator performs the discount processing by manually inputting the discount information from a keyboard or the like.